best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (Various Dubs)
VeggieTales has had plenty of good dubs, and three are listed in this article as of now. The first dub listed here is ヴェジテールズ (rōmaji: Vejitēruzu) (English: VeggieTales), which is the Japanese dub of VeggieTales. This version was dubbed at veteran studio Tohokushinsha Film in Akasaka, Tokyo and was distributed exclusively to VHS by Life Entertainment and Word/Everland Entertainment. So far, only two episodes (God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! and Are You My Neighbor?) have been found, however, the covers of the first 6 episodes have been found in a shopping site, which also used to sell the tapes, however, they are out of stock and cannot be added to the cart. Second, there is a German dub of said show, announced by Big Idea in 2006 and distributed by Lifehouse Film exclusively in Germany, with the oldest documented release being from 2008. Third, there exists three Brazilian dubs under the name Os Vegetais (English: The Vegetables) in the Portuguese language, but only two qualify for this page. Finally, there exists a Finnish dub under the name Popsikkaat. Why They Rock Japanese # The voices of the characters stand out from the original. # The translations stand out from the original version. # Onscreen text is localized into Japanese, allowing the dub to reach a wider audience than most dubs of foreign cartoons and live-action series, and possibly to match the Japanese dialogue. # Like many anime, gratuitous English can be heard, especially during "Busy, Busy" and "Love Your Neighbor." #* The Peach is also called "Peach-kun" to attract anime fans as well. # The theme song is very catchy. # The characters are just as likable as they were in the original. # Despite entry 2.5 in the "Bad Qualities" section, the transition to Matthew 18:22 is very well done. German # The voice acting, especially those from Gerald Schaale, Marek Erdhart, and Florence Joy, stands out from the original as well. # Speaking of Florence Joy, she and Hanjo Gäbler (two famous German singers) provide some voices and even songs for the dub! # It remains faithful to the original version. # The singing is very well done, considering entry 2. # Junior's singing, despite being done by the same actor, is actually closer to his original voice than his speaking voice. # Most of the characters sound close to the original. # Despite entry 4 in the Bad Qualities section, the theme song is still able to be appreciated. Brazilian Portuguese # A fair portion of the characters have good voice acting in the Herbert Richers dub and even the second dub by Audio News. # It remains very faithful to the original version as possible. # The way the 1st dub of The Star of Christmas does its take on on "plumber" is an excellent rhyme (the English version used a pun). # The instrumental for the theme song in the Herbert Richers dub is very well done and is as catchy as the original. Finnish NOTE: This is a work in progress. # The voice acting is near perfect to the English version. #* Jimmy's voice actor manages to give off a perfect impression of the original voice. # The angel's singing in Daniel and the Lions' Den is BEAUTIFULLY performed. Bad Qualities Japanese # During The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, the spoken dialogue and narration do not contain rhymes. # The boomerang background isn't used for the verses. #* The screen also either freezes or instantly cuts to the verses when Qwerty generates them. # When the mayor and doctor sing their part of "Busy, Busy," they still sing "I'm busy" instead of "We're busy," even though it is a duet among the two. # The lip-sync can be off at times. German # Percy, Laura, and Junior's voices sound somewhat older than their original ones and even their ages. # Almost all of the Bible episodes except for Rack, Shack and Benny are given a Mad Libs title, using "Das Abenteuer von" (English: The Adventure of) and the main character's name afterwards. # The countertop scenes for non-Bible story episodes are removed: this could make some sense as the distributor for them (Intergroove) is not a Christian distributor/company, despite non-religious companies/distributors who distributed the show such as Video Art and Lyrick Studios keeping in all countertop scenes. # Most of the opening dialogue for the theme song is removed. # The singing in "Haman's Song" is off-sync with the music most of the time. Brazilian Portuguese # Larry's voice in the first 2 dubs, and possibly Junior's as well, can get annoying after a while. # In the 2nd dub, even though Junior's singing voice actor (Marisa Leal) sounds very close to his original voice (which is also heard in the 1st dub), he only speaks in that voice for 2 episodes. # The 1st dub was done so badly that it doesn't qualify for this page. Finnish # Bob and Larry aren't seen chasing at the end of "Dance of the Cucumber". Videos Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:Dubs Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy shows Category:American Shows Category:Sketch Comedy shows Category:Musical Shows Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Niche Audience Shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Edutainment Shows